library secrets
by itasasu2002
Summary: Itachi and sasuke spend time at the library. warining: incest, kissing, but not detailed, uchihacest. don't like. don't read please thank you.


se "c'mon itachi: where are we going?" grumbled sasuke, who glared at his older brother. "be patient little brother." itachi chuckled, giving off a soft smile."it is a suprise." sasuke decided not to say anything during the whole bus ride to their destination."_stupid older brother.." _he pouted himself. both of the uchiha brothers had decided to spend time together during the weekend, since it has been awhile since they last spended time together, with sasuke being in highschool and itachi going to collage, and they both always had things to do during holidays and on weekends. so this weekend on, the two brothers wanted to spend atleast 1 weekend together. after at least another 10 minutes on the bus, they had both gotten off on their stop."eh? the library? isn't the library closed on Saturdays?" sasuke questioned, giving a suspicious look to the elder sibling."you are correct, indeed sasuke. but I lately have been volunteering at the library and they were so grateful they decided to give me free access to the library whenever I wanted." itachi smiled, jingling the keys between his finger tips."so this is it? this is the big suprise? reading at a closed library?" sasuke grumbled some more, giving itachi a stern look."hey! atleast we are spending time together. be greatful!" itachi hollerd, grabing onto the younger boys hand,draging him along to the door of the empty library."hey! don't hold my hand! its weird! and people might get the wrong idea!" sasuke shouted, his face turning red."geez, you freak out over the smallest things." itachi noted letting go of sasuke's hand to unlock the double doors to the they entered, he made sure to lock it so nobody else came in.

the brothers had spent hours looking through books of many kinds. mystery,drama,romance,suspense,horror. sasuke had looked through all of the genre's and suprisingly found nothing in his interest, each book he found was boring. from "dork diaries" to "twilight". until something had finally caught his interest: a gay love noval. he had looked at the cover then read the back. he had read to the begining, then had gotten to the middle part after 2 hours."he had rubbed his hard on against the other,tod had moaned from the friction trying to hold himself back. but he couldn't, he had waited so long for his dear childhood friend and he had always knew he had feelings for the other since middle school." sasuke had repeated loudly, with each word he read, he had flushed deeper and deeper."what are you reading little brother?" itachi snuck behind him, causing sasuke to jump , dropping the book he had been reading."ITACHI! JESUS CHRIST! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" sasuke fuemed, blushing had picked up the book sasuke had been reading. he looked at the cover." homo erotica, huh?~" he smirked, getting an idea. before sasuke could blink, itachi had caged him in with his arms making the 15yr old boy nervous."i-itachi..? what are you..?" he blinked confused."sasuke..do you like me?" itachi asked."what are you talking about? yes I do like you." he answered."well..I mean do you LOVE me...more than just a brother?" itachi asked once more moving in closer so he was nose to nose with him, slowly tilting his head."I...itachi...I...yes..I do..I love you more than just a bother..." he finally answered his eyes half-lided, leaning in closer until they finally kissed. the kiss was long, deep, slow and at the same time full of lust and for what felt like an eternity, they finally parted for breath. sasuke leaned against the book shelf, panting and looking so vulnerable."I love you, sasuke." itachi confessed."I do too." he confessed had slided down to the floor, itachi joined him on the floor, crawling between sasukes legs,caging and kissing him once wrapped his arms around itachi's neck, flushing."but itachi..wait. isn't incest illegal?" he pulled back. itachi buried his face in his neck, inhaling his scent."yeah,it we can keep it our little secrect~" itachi smirked, kissing his neck once more."maybe we need to come to the library more often." sasuke suggested, giving a soft smile to his dear brother, whom he had loved so dearly.

FIN.


End file.
